An End?
by TheAnomally
Summary: Here is a little fanfiction staring the least known about senshi... Sailor Chaos (whom we have never really seen and know little about.) & Sailor Cosmos (Whom we have seen and know very little about.) Set before the Sailor Moon Universe begins...a battle between enemies? Or something more?


\- An End? -

By TheAnomally

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing what little we know about Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chaos are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

NOTES: In greek mythology Chaos is the void...unpredictability...nothingness...and the start of everything...including the pantheon of all the gods/goddesses. Of Primordial Gods/Goddesses Chaos was the first then came -

1\. Gaia(Land), (female)  
2\. Tartarus(Underworld), (male)  
3\. Eros(Love, Passion, Procreation) (male)  
4\. Erebus(dark) (male)  
5\. Nyx (night) (female)  
6\. Aether(light) (male)  
7\. Hermera(day) (female)

In the Senshi-verse they are all female...cause YEA that's why!  
Cosmos has very little in the way of Mythology besides being the opposite of Chaos...there is not much else. Cosmos is the balance, the predictability, the order in the Universe sense. In quest for order and balance in the Universe Sailor Cosmos strives to up hold only one part of her duties; a sort of ironing out of the universe which was never meant to be all the same type.

Two lone figures stood on what was left of the last planet in this Galaxy; the final battle between the foes had been so fierce that nothing living or inanimate was safe. One figure was bathed in light, wearing pure white, her long snowy tresses waved in the power building up around her; she cast a long shadow on the terra. The other figure was cocooned in darkness, from her uniform to the frightening void that swirled all around her, she cast no shadow in the dying land.

"I'll stop you! I can't give up!" The warrior in white cried at her foe.

Her foe showed no fear or emotion at the decree.

"My friends…family…" The white clad woman wept openly. "All gone, because of YOU! Your EVIL ends HERE!" She screamed and clasped her hands over her breast.

The mistress of the inkiness was not moved by the others accusations.

The energy around the warrior of light charged the air, and the light around her became brighter, she prayed to all the goodness in the world, she prayed on the souls of her friends, and lovers. As she did this her wand appeared and lengthened into a staff. The golden star on it and on her tiara glowed brightly, and intensified the shimmer all around her. Other powers of light in this world and on the other side joined with her. Her white light was joined by a prismatic splash of colors of all hues. Finally she let this final power go and it hit the dark woman engulfing her. When the attack was expended Sailor Cosmos fell backwards; her life force drained.

The brilliance dimmed, and the blackness remained. The other senshi finally moved, slowly she walked over to the others' downed form.

Eyes of raw opal looked down and into those of sapphire blue; there was no malice in her gaze, only pity. "You still don't understand.

"Just kill me, so I can be with by friends again." Sailor Cosmos huffed. "You win; you can destroy the Universe like you've always wanted to."

Sailor Chaos shook her head. "I did not destroy this Galaxy; we did because you still do not understand." She then sat down. "As for the Universe, it will grow and expand like always, some parts will flourish, and other parts will wilt and die." The void seemed to pulse outwards, but it got no bigger. "Which friends do you mean? The ones you had and sacrificed to become what you are now, or the ones from before?"

"Just let me die." Sailor Cosmos sighed, she was in no mood to by toyed with.

Chaos was unaffected by the other's demands. "You say it like it is some sort of final end to everything. Is that how you see it now? Is that why you did what you did?

"I didn't want anyone to die; I just wanted everyone to be happy." Cosmos looked away.

Chaos shook her head. "That is not the way of the Universe; you know that. Everything lives, and then dies, and returns to the ether."

"I just wanted…happiness forever." Cosmos was unrelenting. "To be the light…in everyone's life."

Chaos looked grim. "You regained your light, but you did not truly understand the brilliance of it. You are like an earthen moth trying to embrace fire. Chaos placed her palm on Cosmos's brow.

The senshi in white stiffened not at the touch, but at the memories. They flooded in, lives she had lived, and the grim ends. More tears flowed as she relieved in seconds several lifetimes; she felt her consciousness ebbing. The bleached haired senshi started to whimper.

Chaos talked as Cosmos suffered through her memories. "We tried to make you remember, but every life you failed to see beyond you. As a Star, Planet, and more, you made the same mistakes that led you back to similar ends." Chaos smiled. "You've always been stubborn; a little dense, afraid of the dark, and at the mercy of your emotions." The dark senshi then sighed.

Sailor Cosmos's breaths came in gasps and hitches; she looked at Sailor Chaos, all at once she understood everything and nothing at all. Her mind could not process all that she had remembered, seen, and felt.

Chaos removed her hand and stood up. "Maybe this time you'll get it, and balance will be restored, I am hopeful but the others not so much." She sighed once more. "We are connected; two sides of the same coin, not opposites, but pieces that make a greater whole." She looked off into the void she loved so dearly. "Please try to understand."

The senshi clad in dark matter nodded and tendrils slithered out and wrapped around Sailor Cosmos; and in seconds the Senshi of Balance was no more. All that remained was an eight pointed star shaped prismatic crystal; Chaos held out her hand and let the gem hover over her palm for a moment. She then lifted it to the vastness of space and watched it as it flew off to return to the Galaxy Cauldron; she blew a kiss at it when it was just no more than a glint in the distance.

"Do you really think she can heal herself? She's lived so many lives, and still she is cuckolded by this whole good and evil nonsense." A figure stated as she moved up behind Chaos.

Chaos nodded. "She is the youngest and has much to bear; she needs time, and guidance. Eventually she'll understand again, and we will be aligned." The senshi in dark colors looked out to the Universe. "She does not believe in herself, and that is why she lost her mind in the first place. We need to be patient, and hope she'll realize in her heart who she really is meant to be."

"What do we do in the mean time?" The figure asked as she gestured to the four other figures standing near the void.

Chaos thought about it, and then came up with an idea.

She turned to the senshi behind her. "Gaia, tell the others I have a plan, and this time we'll need everyone's help. Perhaps together we can help her to find her way."

Sailor Gaia the senshi of land nodded her lush red hair danced around her head; in a blink she was gone.

Chaos looks at the others standing near her Void. Tartarus, Eros, Erebus, Aether, come closer, here's what we'll do."

Sailor Chaos conferred with the other senshi on ways to help Sailor Cosmos regain her mind. It would be an elaborate stage with happy endings, and sad dramatic middles. The stage was set in the far reaches of the Universe, on a small bumpkin planet called Earth, starring Sailor Cosmos reborn as Sailor Moon. Cosmos's old family played their parts and left clues along the way wishing that this revolution of the wheel would be the last. They hoped that soon they would have Cosmos back to her old self, and the Universe would be healed once more.


End file.
